Three Diamonds
by Nekoni
Summary: Bulma, while looking for the four-star drangonball happens to run over a blond-haired nomad. His eyes shine like the three shining objects framing his face. What adventures will she discover with this man? Goku/Bulma? (on hold/possible rewrite)
1. Prologue

Prologue-  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I DID own DragonBallZ- I know! Gimme money and I'll- um- buy it- yeah- to share… *eheheheh*  
  
  
  
OK- so- this is the prologue- the thing just BEFORE the actual story. Bulma is 18, Goku is 19, Krillin is 19, ChiChi is 19- Yamcha- is finally 20. Vegeta isn't in it -yet-, but I think for convenience I'll make him 21 ^-^'  
  
  
  
Do note- I made Goku super-saiyan. The reasons will be revealed in later chapters!  
  
  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
  
  
The young saiyan smiled contentedly as he dove butt-naked into the cool fresh water- enjoying the fresh sensation bubbling against his tan skin and the bristles of the fur in his tail and the blond spikes of his hair.  
  
  
  
He smiled slightly as he dove underwater- deep- deep- deeper still to where he knew his meat lay, the biggest and bestest fish were always at the bottom of the lake and he intended on one or two of them for dinner- three maybe- with a little yams on the side and alotta' carrots- yeah- definitely carrots today.  
  
  
  
The saiyan swam smiling, his breathing capabilities far surpassing that of a human, even saiyans in many cases as he was used to the dive. His turquoise eyes blinked in wonder and amusement as a dark shadow hurtled directly towards him- and just to be a little more respectful, he mooned the fish before launching off as its 'prey'  
  
  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  
  
"Just 1 more kilometre! Ohohohoo!" Bulma laughed as she held the DragonRadar in her hand, watching it more intently then she did the road  
  
  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  
  
The saiyan pulled himself out of the water- drying himself quickly with a little ki before pulling his strange armour on dragging his small prize of three monstrous fish. He was making a slightly different way home today, across the path of monsters just for fun when-  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" *-¬~CRASH!~¬-* The strange thing rammed straight into his meal knocking it over, and squashing him in the process-  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The horrible shriek " The giant fish are invading! I've seen this movie I have! " There was a clambering sound and then a couple of loud bangs  
  
  
  
-Finally Bulma had realised the fish were already dead-  
  
  
  
The saiyan mumbled something and struggled under the weight of three giant fish, his arm waving franticly about in the air- He could have blasted the fish off him, but that would be a reeeeaaaaaaaaaal waste of a meal!  
  
  
  
"Oh my God! Are you Okay mister?" The high voice shrieked - It sounded like some kind of pterodactyl that he was accustomed to fighting with when his meal was threatened.  
  
  
  
Finally coming to bearings, the saiyan kneed his prize into the air, then pulling his legs out from under another of the fish- stood on guard grabbing his nyi-bo from its sheath and turning to face the attacker.  
  
  
  
That was strange? What kind of monster was this- a -  
  
  
  
"Stand back foul Gremlin!" The saiyan announced, pointing the legendary bo towards the opposition- his back to the fish defending it.  
  
  
  
" GREMLIN?" The thing shrieked- its voice deafening him before it started its second assault " I AM NOT A GREMLIN DUUFUS! Man- you men are all alike!" The creature pouted for a second before looking at him.  
  
  
  
The saiyan had a dumbfounded expression on his face- and also a very loud ringing in his ears. He rubbed them briefly before getting on the guard again-  
  
  
  
"Then you must be a witch! The have a monster too and you look funny!"  
  
  
  
The 'Witch' looked at him annoyed- the confusedly, before looking at the monster and back to the saiyan.  
  
  
  
"Are you stupid?! Man! Where did your parents raise you- dulls-ville? That's a car and I'm a girl!" She screamed- The saiyan looked up trying to remember something.  
  
  
  
"I never met a girl or a car before" he walked over the car and patted it "Good car!"  
  
  
  
The girl fell over suddenly- then struggled to her feet with a strange expression on her face  
  
  
  
The Saiyan didn't seem to notice, he looked around for a moment, before turning to the girl and asking-  
  
  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
  
  
The girl turned and smiled widely "Daughter of Capsule Corps- Bulma Brie-"  
  
  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
  
  
"What's so funny?!" Bulma shrieked- turning and glaring directly at the now fallen saiyan  
  
  
  
"It's just- AHAHAHA!- That- hehehe- Doesn't Bulma mean underwear?" he snickered a bit more  
  
  
  
"Yes…" Bulma replied grudgingly "My parents didn't have a very good sense of humour"  
  
  
  
The saiyan snickered some more  
  
  
  
"So, what's your name then?" Bulma asked- the saiyan perked up immediately and stood straight again.  
  
  
  
"My name's Son Goku- at least that's what my granpa' called me, I prefer the name Kakarotto, it tastes good when you say it!" He laughed "Um- Bulma- why are you shorter than me?" he asked "-and why do you wear such weird clothes"  
  
  
  
"In case you hadn't picked it up already -Goku, I'm a girl- I don't know where your granpa' kept you all these years- but- I'm wearing such 'weird' clothes because they're stylish and hot- as for you calling them weird, you should check out what you're wearing"  
  
  
  
Bulma looked up and down Goku, moving from feet to top. First were his shoes, which look rather Indian with a wide stick style- the rims tipped with blue crystal *Bulma blinked* Next were his pants, a plain light tan color and quite decent fabric- not as decent as you could get in town, but they looked quite good.  
  
The pants were covered by a utility skirt of sorts, leaf tubes hanging down- made up of segments. The top was more like a utility belt, odd melded tools, a few made of crystal and diamond- then a woven armour shirt made of god knows what and seemingly painted gold. He was topped off by a purple cloak with a gold medallion and chain fastening it properly.  
  
  
  
He seemed to be wearing a strange hair grip in his hair- three huge crystals protracting from it as it sorted through his spikes- the turquoise crystals were almost exactly the same color as his eyes.  
  
  
  
Goku- in turn took his time to check over again what Bulma was wearing , a tiny red tank top- white pants and classical tinted Briefs' family boots. She topped off her simple garb with a hair-ribbon, shiny bracelets and a diamond necklace.  
  
  
  
Goku willed himself to close his suddenly slack jaw- then noticed Bulma staring at his hair. He walked closer to her slowly and leant down in order to offer her a view of his locks.  
  
  
  
"You can look at them.. I mean- If you want" he said slowly. The moment he leant down he regretted it.  
  
  
  
"Woah!" Bulma mummered, looking at the three perfect crystals "These are amazing- where did you get them?"  
  
  
  
When Goku didn't reply, she began to become annoyed, and looked instead at his cloak. Leaning forward a dab -Bulma felt the fabric of the cloak before jumping back as something moved- one of the leaf tubes- it was -MOVING?  
  
  
  
"SSSSNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKEEE!!!!!!!" Bulma screamed-  
  
  
  
"Huh? Where?!" Goku suddenly jumped to attention- running round, his tail swaying like a ball in a match of tennis.  
  
  
  
"THERE! ON YOU!" Bulma shrieked - Goku grid to a halt  
  
  
  
"My tail…" My mumbled- before shrugging it off and walking back over to Bulma and smiling innocently at her.  
  
  
  
"Would you like dinner?" He asked sweetly, his turquoise eyes shining in the innocence he was born with  
  
  
  
Bulma- gawked for a second then nodded- turning her car into a hoi-poi capsule before following the slightly stunned Goku to his place- watching his tail in confusion as he carried his meal- FINALLY- home.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you DO like this- then review- PLEASE! I spent time on this! It's truuuuuuuuuue! *cries honestly* -hmmn… I wonder if they've fallen for it yet…  
  
  
  
Hmnn- guess not  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anywho- to influence me- in any way- You must write a review- If you don't, I won't budge an inch! HUWAHAHA! Plus I'll set my hell demons on you *walks away innocently*  
  
  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Chef

OK- first few things…  
  
Sorry I took so long to update… LOTS of things been creeping up  
  
I hurt my finger! I broke half of the nail off! *grimaces*  
  
Annnnnd… Chikyuu-jin is earthling- as in- someone that lives of earth. Ningen is human, (or carrot- or is that Ninjin?) and you know what saiyan is…  
  
-----  
  
Three Diamonds  
  
-----  
  
Chef  
  
-----  
  
"O man! My feet hurt! Hey! Um- Goku! Slow down! Please?" Bulma whined- trailing back from the taller chikyuu-jin.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" The saiyan asked, oblivious to the girl's discomfort.  
  
Bulma pouted and pointed to her limbs "My feet hurt!"  
  
"Huh?" The naïve creature asked, turning and looking at the female, eyebrows raised to maximum extent "How come?"  
  
"It's all this walking duuffus!" Bulma screamed, causing Goku to hold his head in pain, again "Where's this house of yours?! I'm tired! I'm hungry! I'm cold! It looks like it's going to rain-" As she was saying, the clouds decided it was time to break "And on top of that I'm bored with your tasteless lack of conversation! You sure don't know how to treat a girl do you!?"  
  
Goku shrugged " Granpa said ta' treat a girl good. So we'll have dinner as soon as we get home" He turned and continued up the mountain they had been climbing- annoyance soon set in on the now soggy Bulma.  
  
"And where is this home?! Pray do tell!" She screamed once more.  
  
"Here" The saiyan replied, at the same moment of reaching the sumit. He displayed the small, yet well decorated house with a little pride "S'what Granpa-pa left me"  
  
Bulma shivered, hurrying herself to under the porch and waiting for the saiyan to lead in, he did so, and they brought a great deal of water in with themselves, as well as three sloppy fish.  
  
The ningen brought a hoi-poi out of her pocket, opening it to reveal a wardrobe, which placed itself neatly against a wall. She quickly pulled out some tops, socks, and pants- she also drug out two towels from the bottom of the pile, and turned back to Goku, who was in the process of removing his cape and shirt.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Bulma panicked- though- she wouldn't mind seeing a guy without a shirt, she was to cold and wet to oogle at a 19 year old.  
  
"Um- getting undressed and drying off" he replied, oblivious to the girl going purple and choking. She somehow managed to stop though before he continued.  
  
"Can't you- change into something else?" She said, turning and looking, and also pondering which door led to the bedroom.  
  
"Something else?" The boy questioned quirking an eyebrow at the girl's strange antics.  
  
"Yes! -Another- set of clothes"  
  
Goku shook his head "Only got me armour" He replied, and then laughed slightly as he saw Bulma's disgusted expression "Ahah! Funny!"  
  
The girl sighed- just about giving up on the freak of nature that fate had presented before her. She pulled her clothes into her arms and closed the wardrobe door, picking another random one to lead into another room, she had almost touched the handle before Goku called out.  
  
"No! Don't go in there please! It's granpa's special room! You can't go in there yet!"  
  
Heading his cry, she picked another room to get changed in, but not before throwing one of her towels to aid Goku in his attire.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
She was brought out of the room, drier, at least, by a delicious smell- something of that of sushi, spiced cod and soy. She followed it to an open door, leading to a small kitchen where Goku was busy over a stove cooking those exact items. The speed he worked with was amazing- he could get a career as a celebrity chef… if only he wasn't so dim-witted.  
  
The ningen blushed as she noticed the saiyan's attire. It was the towel she'd partially -donated- to him, wrapped around his waist and fastened securely by a furry brown belt. She decided at that point to leave the kitchen and wait in the dining room, where two plates were already set neatly with glasses of home cultivated wine and cutlery. In a matter of no time at all, the food was served, and the saiyan was sat at the table opposite her-  
  
"Grace" he managed, before diving -literally- into his meal. Bulma stared, face faulted and then observed her meal. It was amazing he made it in such a short time- he must have a miracle cooker or something- either that or one terrific sense of smell. The fish had been boiled, and dashed with cream and herbs- there was a siding of sushi, and a small pot of soy sauce. She quickly tucked in too.  
  
After Goku had finished, he managed to keep his mouth empty. He smiled, and watched her, letting his tail sway back and fourth from its pervious locked position. Lucky for him- she hadn't noticed the extra appendage.  
  
"Did you like it?" he asked, never once stopping his innocent gaze  
  
"mn… wonderful!" Bulma exclaimed, before throwing another sushi in her mouth, not noticing the saiyan fixated on her and observing her appearance - strange he thought it was, and he also found her eyes as shiny and different from his own - before she finished he excused himself from the table- in order to get another round of his home made wine -which he discovered after trying to make grape juice- and the strawberries and fresh cream he'd learnt in 14 years of living on his own - how one could call him dumb after discovering to manufacture modern comforts, modern clothes and foods, was a mystery.  
  
When he returned- Bulma set to work on devouring some - strawberries were her favourite! She wished she could have a lifetime's supply of them- and even though the cream was naughty- it tasted so fresh! She would have to ask the saiyan where he bought it- but when was the last time he'd met another human being?  
  
"Is that nice?" The saiyan asked- quickly having finished his own portion and returning to his observant gaze- something that maintained his survival.  
  
"Yes! Very!" Bulma granted him, looking up a warm smile on her face which faltered in the saiyan's unusual and tired looking gaze- if yawning was contagious- sleeping was too- she stretched in her place, and stood. He did the same and they retreated to the kitchen where Goku did the dishes and he and Bulma continued their scarce conversation.  
  
"Thankyou for the lovely meal" Bulma bowed, respectfully. This wild-boy was no barbarian.  
  
"Arigato, for your comment- I was hoping you'd like it- I caught it, grew it and processed it all by myself"  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow "even the wine?"  
  
The saiyan nodded in reply, finishing his chores for the day and turning to the female. The three diamonds remained perched in his hair, and remained perched there for a second more before he slid the grip out of his bangs, and placed it on the table.  
  
It was then Bulma noticed how handsome, kind, and innocent this boy- no- young man was- he looked strong, and her mind whirled in a million one ways to take advantage of that.  
  
"Are you tired?" He asked, looking at her weary eyes, and leaning forward slightly and inquisitively.  
  
"yes- I guess I am" Bulma agreed "It must have been all that walking today" she laughed, but stopped her humour as his large hand took her petite one and led her to his room, where a large bed laid.  
  
"Granpa-pa bought it in the city one day when I was a child- about a week before-" he stopped  
  
"What happened" Bulma asked the slightly distressed boy.  
  
"A week before the full moon- that's all you need to know"  
  
And then conversation was short- each settled down in opposite sides of the large bed- Bulma never releasing she was in the same bed and someone with a tail. Or that she was caught in a string of fate.  
  
-----  
  
O hope that was OK… I'm tired… I'm gonna go now…  
  
  
  
*yawns* Read Gokus-Princess fics- they're great! Cummon people!  
  
*passes out on floor and mutters somethin' bout Muffins* 


	3. Lake

Okay, Okay, so I ain't no Matt Groening, but I got it out eventually! -The prologue thingy is juuuuuuust about over now, ya know whad' I mean? Yep! Those were prologue bits! *wipes brow* took me long enough, didn't it?  
  
Sorry if the chapter's a liiiiiiidddddddddllllllllleeeeeeee short, 2 1/2 pages in word, not including ANs, I guess it's okay *shrugs* D'oh well! On with the fic!  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Three Diamonds  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Lake  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  
  
Bulma stretched happily. That was a pleasant night, nice soft bed, warm… now all she needed now was her lovely mother to come and wake her up with the usual breakfast in bed. The blue haired angel stared at the ceiling- that was strange- that wasn't her ceiling. Then the realisation hit her, she was staying in that -Goku's house. She blinked, suddenly deemed wide- awake by a delicious smell. Grumbling slightly, she stood and made her way to the kitchen…  
  
She had forgotten the fact that the man had slept in the same bed as her- at-least he hadn't tried anything…  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Goku still had a look of shock-horror plastered on his face, it was impossible to remove, even while he was cooking, after what he had found out last night…  
  
After trying to sleep in a concentrated half of the bed, with his large frame, and failing, he decided to see if he could sleep like he always slept with granpa- I think you know the rest…  
  
The saiyan tightened his tail around the towel round his waist- he hadn't known that girls were THAT different from boys, he thought the only difference was that they had a bum on their chest and that they had no tails, or hid them at-least…  
  
Bulma coughed from the doorway, the saiyan looked up to see her with that almost hereditary angry look on her face.  
  
"What did I do?" He asked, blinking at her with the look of uttermost innocence on his own face.  
  
"Nothing- nothing…" She gave him a suspicious look before turning to the lounge and towards the wardrobe. She grabbed a new garb of a sky-blue top with no straps and black pants. -Washing and dressing hurriedly in the bathroom, she walked back out just in time for breakfast.  
  
"Well, what has wonder-boy cooked us up today?"  
  
The saiyan found himself blushing slightly at her comment, but ignored it "It's boa" he laughed, seating himself at one side of the table.  
  
"Interesting recipe name" Bulma said as she sat down in her place- she cut the grey but garnished meat and popped a bit in her mouth- she continued her way through most of the meat before noticing Goku grinning at her from the other side of the table-  
  
"Boa Constrictor is the best kind of breakfast!" He laughed before finishing devouring his own, larger slab of meat in a matter of ten seconds, and pulling another chunk off of the large roll at the centre of the table. Bulma turned green and stared rather helplessly at her almost completely empty plate.  
  
"I think I've got to use the bathroom…" She choked out before excusing herself from the table.  
  
"OK! But be quick! We've got to go out- we're having wolf tonight!" -That just about did it…  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Bulma staggered her way queasily out of the bathroom about ten minutes later to find a fully-clothed Goku grinning at her.  
  
"Ready to go?" He cheered, opening the front door- she was about to retort when he grabbed her and pulled her out the door, shutting it with his leathy belt. He lifted her into his arms as he sprinted down the mountain and across the road where he and Bulma had crashed at an alarming rate, he weaved over tree tops while Bulma hung on for dear life, screaming for all she was worth.  
  
"Slow down Goku! For Kami's sake! AH! WATCH OUT FOR THAT- THAT WAS ONE CRAZY MOVE MISTER! YOU COULD HAVE GOT ME KILLED! PUT ME DOOOOOOOWN!" She wailed, eventually retracting her arms from their tight lock around his neck and flailing them about in the air wildly.  
  
"We're here!" Goku gave her a heart melting smile and set her down on her own pair of wobbly legs. He quickly hopped up into the air and on to a nearby cliff, out of her range of vision.  
  
"For crying out loud Goku!" Bulma lamented, "You could have killed us back there! YIKES! Run down a mountain and 310 why don't you!"  
  
*SPLASH!*  
  
Bulma turned just in time to see the falling wall of water which had been caused by such a bombing. She waited a moment before the ever-smiling face of Goku came back into view as he came up for air and to gasp from the chill of the water.  
  
"Come on in!" he cried "Tha' water's great!"  
  
Bulma frowned "I don't have my swimming costume with me! I left it back in your house!"  
  
Goku gave her a puzzled look, still bouncing up and down on the small waves in the middle of the lake  
  
"What's a swimming costume?" He asked  
  
"It's what girls wear when they go swimming!" Bulma scowled "Like their version of swimming trunks, just to cover more, and more stylish of course!" She boasted.  
  
Goku maintained his childish expression-  
  
"What's a swimming trunk?"  
  
Bulma's eyes bugged out as she looked at the man now standing in front of her.  
  
"EW EW EW!" She screeched, covering her eyes. "You could have WARNED ME before you did that! Cover yourself with something!" She cried loudly, still covering her eyes.  
  
"Okay!" Goku cheered "Better?" He asked,  
  
Bulma looked up to see Goku covering himself with a dock-leaf.  
  
"Noooooooooo!" She whined, covering her eyes again, then uncovering them once the image got through to her head…  
  
"That- that's a TAIL?!" She stuttered in disbelief, while staring at the light brown, almost golden coil wrapped firmly around the dock-leaf.  
  
"Yeah- don't all people have tails?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"NO!" She shouted "I knew boys had something on the front- but on the back…" She trailed off.  
  
"So, you mean, not only do you have butts on your chest and no pillows, but you ALSO have no tail? That's just weird!" He mused.  
  
"No, you're weird" The girl contradicted  
  
"Okay, so if I'm weird, what's normal?" He asked  
  
"Uh- I don't know-"  
  
"Well I guess I'm normal then" He joked before launching himself at top speed back into the water. Bulma fumed on the bank watching his tail-end disappear into the water.  
  
'That boy gets me so mad!" She scowled, then giggled…  
  
'He is kinda' cute though… and oo! What a bod! WHAT AM I THINKING!? He's weird! And he has a tail!' She frowned 'I guess- I guess he'd make an OK bodyguard or somethin'- but a boyfriend? Bulma-girl, you have better taste than that- he acts like a ten year old! So stupid!'  
  
"What ya' thinkin' 'bout?"  
  
Bulma turned to see Goku laying stomach down in a few inches of water, his tail looping slightly as the waves hit him. A small amount of wide-leaf seaweed was left on the sand near him. The human's eyes bugged out-  
  
"N-Nothing!" Bulma stuttered-  
  
"Okay then!" Goku laughed pulling up the bunch of seaweed, and before you could say Domoshimashita he was up the cliff and getting dressed- leaving Bulma to plot some use for him…  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Okay, I hope that was Oh kay? Ok! Good! *smirks* in the next chapter, the real fic begins! -pokes- if anyone knows were I can find episode summaries of DragonBall -hinthint- I've only got the first two volume books, so I don't know after that. For all of you to know it's to the point where they've captured Oolong.  
  
Well, hope to see you guys soon ne? And support Odd Couples.inc! *grins* 


	4. Farewell?

I'm ill! Got it? I L L! I've been ill for four days! KAMI! A STOMACH BUG FOR FOUR DAYS! *whines* Okay… I'll get on with the fic now, but don't expect it to be brilliant! 'cuz I feel like I'm gonna' hurl!  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Three Diamonds  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Farewell?  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Gokuuuuuuu! Gokuuuuuuuu! Where ARE you? You lazy baka!?" Bulma whined, looking around for the missing saiyan. "Goku! I need to TALK to you!"  
  
A head popped out from some bushes. She jumped back before recognising the blond spikes.  
  
"Hi!" The head said. Goku stood up- in his arms he held a bucket of rice and a pale of milk. With his leaf covered tail he held a few radishes.  
  
"What are you sittin' round on the floor for?" He asked innocently, looking at the freaked out girl. "Why are ya' pulling such a funny face?" He kneeled down so that his face was mere inches from hers. He looked confusedly into her eyes.  
  
"I- uh- uh…" Bulma stuttered. She was now no longer shocked from his sudden appearance, but from his handsome visage mere inches from hers. Before she could say anything though, he grinned and popped a radish in her mouth.  
  
"EW! P'YAAAUH!" Bulma jumped up from the saiyan and spat it out. She cringed at the bitter and unexpected taste. Fuming, she turned back to the blond-haired nomad.  
  
"What was THAT for!" She screeched, wiping her mouth. Goku grinned at her "You didn't move! So I gave you some Raditz!"  
  
Bulma stared at him "You mean RADISH" she glared at him, even as he stood and gained height on her.  
  
"O ja!" The saiyan beamed "Sorry… I just had anotha' of those word mixin' up things! I'll haveta' look into that later! Just like granpa' told me to!"  
  
Bulma's demeanour changed, and she looked at him with a puzzled expression.  
  
"…?…"  
  
Goku ignored her silent question, and continued what he was saying.  
  
"I've got us some stuff for lunch!" He grinned "We can have som' Sushi and a rice-coated fillet of fish! Yummy huh? Sushi is one of my favourites cuz' ya don't haveta' cook it- well… unless you include the rice!" He stated, holding out the bucket of rice slightly forward to allow her to see. Bulma blinked at the saiyan, new curiosity overtaking her.  
  
"Where did you get these things? - I mean… you couldn't have-"  
  
Goku beamed again "grew'd dem!" He pointed to a distant hillside which seemed covered in crops "Over there" He watched as she squinted at the distant peak.  
  
"How did you get all the way over there and back in such a short time… I mean… I know you can run at 310 but- that's a bit far!"  
  
Goku grinned down at her "I flew." He stated simply, enjoying himself as the girl's eyes bugged out. He turned away from her and headed into his home. At the last moment he turned back and eyebrow raised. "Are you comin' in or what?" He asked. Bulma regained her composure before heading quickly back into the house. She looked around and shrugged her shoulders, bored without anything to do. Instead she took the DragonRader out of her pocket. The girl switched it on before falling over in shock "NA-NANI!?" She screeched, falling backwards and tripping on-to the couch- the Dragonball was- 2 meters away! She couldn't believe it- GOKU had the Dragonball. She turned to look at the man with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"Whad' I do?" He asked, looking puzzled.  
  
"Dr-Dra- dra.." Bulma mumbled incoherently, before standing and staring at the beeping radar. She turned to look in the direction of the Dragonball.. it was coming from the room Goku had forbidden her to go into. She took a step towards it, hand extended- then a larger hand grabbed her wrist.  
  
"No…" Goku growled, his eyes narrowing. But Bulma wasn't the type to step down.  
  
"Why can't I go in there?" She demanded, wrenching her hand free, and reaching for the door again.  
  
"I said NO!" Goku hissed, grabbing both of her hands and holding them above her head, he pressed her back into the door.  
  
"Why not?" Bulma glared, despite her position. She slowly slipped a foot out of her shoe, arching it up without his notice to the door handle.  
  
"That's granpa's special room…" Goku replied, his turquoise eyes still small slits. He pressed her up more firmly to the door so she wouldn't try anything. He didn't notice the foot and the handle until it was too late, and both of them went hurtling into the forbidden room.  
  
Goku blinked, his form laying heavily on Bulma's. He rose to his knees and looked around- as if he'd never seen the room before.  
  
Bulma herself sat up too, after being squashed. She looked around in disgust.  
  
"EWW! Porno magazines- EVERYWHERE!" She covered her eyes, and Goku continued to look around in awe.  
  
"Is- this his training place? Why's it gots' tons of people with butts on their chests in it?" He looked round innocently- different from the mood he was in a moment ago. He looked around a bit more before he noticed the ball in the middle of the room. "What's this?" He asked, picking the strange item up and examining it. Bulma finally got the courage to uncover her eyes and came to see what Goku was talking about.  
  
"It's- it's a Dragonball!" She cheered, grabbing the item from Goku's clutches. She held it proudly and rushed from the room, picking up a bag and pulling out two other balls.  
  
"YES! It IS! Now I can go and find the others!" She congratulated herself, before noticing a pouting Goku.  
  
"Does that mean- you're going to leave?" He asked, not looking her in the eyes.  
  
Bulma nodded happily- then noticed the saddened look of the saiyan's face.  
  
"Are you going to take granpa's Dragonball with you, too?" He asked, gaze still on the floor.  
  
Bulma nodded, unsure. She was the first human contact this man had except for his granpa. She had stayed with him for one day- and now was going to take away one of his grandfather's last possessions. She felt a twinge of guilt and remorse overcome her heart as she watched the saiyan turn to leave the room…  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
Goku turned back round, a puzzled expression over his face- but it was still in the shadow of sadness.  
  
Bulma looked round nervously. "You can - uh- come with me- if you'd like… you know? Out on the road- we could meet some new people." She stopped as she noticed the smile on the man's handsome visage. He nodded in reply to her question- and before she noticed it he caught her in a hug.  
  
Bulma blushed as her cheek came into contact with his chest. She then noticed the happy rumbling sound that he was emitting- and the next thing she felt was hot breath that seemed to be closing in on her neck. She pushed the saiyan away slightly freaked.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Shh.." The saiyan replied- eyes hazy- then as suddenly as it began- it stopped. Goku snapped out of whatever trance he had been in. He stepped back blushing.  
  
Bulma shrugged it off while fighting her own blush. She capsulated her wardrobe and items, and turned back to Goku.  
  
"You better get some clothes or prized items and stuff- maybe even harvest some food with your appetite. If you bring it back here I'll put it in a hoi-poi and we can take it with us…"  
  
The saiyan nodded again in reply- before dashing out of the house. Bulma rushed after him- but all she managed to catch was a huge burst of golden energy and wind as he disappeared from her vision. She began to ponder if he was even human… she knew she'd have to ask things about him- maybe if she could discover his past, she would know who and what he was.  
  
The blue-haired girl sat down on the couch in the middle of the room. Her mind drifted from one item to the next- all about the man that was to accompany her on her journey. She closed her eyes in deep thought- but her mind strayed to the hot breath she had felt on her neck- and the body that held her close… she had to admit it now- he was quite the looker and had this -air- that everything would be okay and you could be yourself around him. Her thoughts were interrupted as he poked his face into hers again. She fell off the back off the sofa in shock. He giggled.  
  
"Man Bulma! You're so funny when you do that!"  
  
She glared at him, before bursting out laughing herself.  
  
"Are you ready?" She managed, before she broke again.  
  
Goku grinned and nodded affirmative. They stood, locked up the house- and with one final look, bid it good-bye.  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Sorry if it's confusing- but Goku in this fic is currently a mystery- but I'm not giving out any hints! Answers to some questions should be in the next chapter- but now- a plug!  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=756082 My Best Friend's Wedding  
  
by TrUnKsGuRl  
  
'This is a G/B fic kinda based on the movie of the same title. Bulma finds out her best friend and only love is getting married in three days. What will she do to get him?'  
  
PG - Romance  
  
  
  
I giggled all the time I was reading this- so you KNOW it's good! ALL GOOD!  
  
  
  
O yah! And before I forget a liddle' plug on my own!  
  
Go see my website www.geocities.com/son_nekoni - Odd Couples.inc! *grins* and submit stuff to there- onegai? You know I'll love ya' if ya do! 


	5. Confusion

Ano.. it's about time I update ne? *grins*  
  
-0-0-0-0-0-  
  
Three Diamonds  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Confusion  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
  
  
Goku looked expectantly at Bulma as she stopped the car and got out- They had only been on the road for half and hour in the strange 'motorbike' contraption- and she already needed something.  
  
"Excuse me…" Bulma stated before running from the car.  
  
"Hey! Where ya' goin?" Goku asked, looking at her retreating back.  
  
"To the bathroom! Dufus!" She complained from a distance "Don't you know what a girl means when she says 'excuse me'?!"  
  
Goku just stared at her until she was out of site, he silently pondered to himself…  
  
"Why can't she jus' go to tha' bathroom like a normal person?" He lowered his blond head in extreme thought, trying to work out the enigma that was 'girl' when he heard a loud scream from the distance.  
  
"Argh! Help meeeeeee!"  
  
"O yeah- like NOW she wants me to follow her!" Goku complained, grabbing the rouge staff from his back. He darted to where he had heard the noise originate from to see a burly beast holding Bulma in it's clawed appendage- The saiyan could do anything but stifle his growl.  
  
The pterodactyl stuttered at the dangerous look from the blond being, and gave it it's best, most sinister explanation.  
  
"Hello- you must be one of my friend's friends…"  
  
"Let her go…" Goku hissed, unable to control the blazing gold aura that erupted round him, one he had been able to control since a heartbreaking event in his life.  
  
Sensing that he could not trick this being, the creature took into the air on its massive wings. It soared at high altitude with the screaming girl until the golden nomad materialised in front of him.  
  
"What did I tell you!? Let her go nowww!" Goku screamed, a fresh wave of anger sending his aura spiralling outward, and the beast spiralling back. The Pterodactyl glowered at the man.  
  
"Alright!" He hissed, sinisterly "I'll let her go!" And that he did. Bulma was sent hurtling towards the earth, at an outstanding speed. Goku flew down at an even greater one and caught her, turning up to the beast again.  
  
"Kusotare!" Goku yelled, freeing and arm and holding it up. A blue blast was the last thing seen, by the flying lizard, that was, when he lost his head.  
  
Goku looked down to the shaken bundle in his arms. He looked confusedly at her, and she smiled shaking at him.  
  
"My god… I nearly peed my pants.." Bulma Briefs breathed out, wrapping her arms around the saiyan's neck and giving him her best hug.  
  
"Th-thankyou… thankyou…" She stuttered, even as she was set on the ground. She looked up into the deep turquoise eyes that were unusually close to hers. She closed her own eyes, and unknowingly puckered her lips for the hero to claim his kiss…  
  
"You look like a monkey when you do that!" Goku grinned, causing Bulma to open her eyes and jump back in a fit of rage. She glared at Goku.  
  
"Look who's talking!" Bulma retorted, referring to Goku's tail.  
  
"Hey! Don't insult my saiyan heritage!" Goku whined- then froze. Bulma did too.  
  
"-What's a saiyan…?" Bulma asked nervously, observing the man from a distance. Goku looked at her with equal confusion written across his visage.  
  
"I- I don't know…" he looked down at his hands shamefully, sighing "I don't know 'cuz I hit my head as a baby…" He continued.  
  
"Wha- you mean you have amnesia?" Bulma asked, now more interested in the boy's past than in what a 'saiyan' was.  
  
Goku nodded briefly, before sitting down on a knocked over log. Bulma joined him to his side. She placed a comforting hand over the saiyan's.  
  
"I- I wish I did 'member, before… then it wouldn't have happened…" He stated, drops of crystal forming at the sides of his eyes. Bulma looked at him with new-found sympathy.  
  
"Tell me what you know? OK?" She asked soothingly. The blond haired angel nodded his head briefly, his eyes still downcast.  
  
"When I was little- I didn't have parents like you did- mine died- I think, 'cuz I can't sense 'em… I remember my dad though, he was kind- he looked like me- or my other self… it's all I can 'member 'bout 'im…"  
  
Bulma nodded, then froze in confusion "Other self?" Bulma asked, looked at the nomad for answers.  
  
"Yes my other self- you know- when you 'change?'" Goku looked at the girl, confused as to why she didn't know about the 'other selves'.  
  
"Change?" Bulma asked, looking to the man for answers, again. He scowled, before turning his head away- then something- strange to say the least happened. He closed his eyes and his hair sloped into a black wave shape, when he opened his eyes, they were deep black- alienly dark.  
  
"Wha- wha-!" Bulma jumped up from the log. She was more then scared over the transformation and moved away from the being until she saw the sorrow in his deep, black eyes.  
  
"This is what Papa' looked like" He continued his story. " I remember him calling to me before he died, defeat- defeat…" Goku trailed off, unsure of whom- or what the word was.  
  
Bulma returned to his side, mesmerised by the tale. She sat back on the log and stared at his thoughtful appearance- she realised now that he was anything but stupid.  
  
"I can't remember much afta' that- until a point where my head hurt a lot- Granpa' kept tellin' me I was lucky to survive sucha' big fall…"  
  
"and-" Bulma prompted. Even though the sun was continuously growing closer to the horizon.  
  
"An' Granpa' looked after me den'. I couldn't 'member anythin', not even my name so he called me Son Goku. We did special trainin' an' Kami even called us to let me train ina' special room."  
  
"Special room?" Bulma asked, varyingly shocked… kami- saiyans, special room, aliens…  
  
"N'hmn! I gots' real strong in dere! I learn'd to fly too- granpa' could only stay a day a week for dose' years… I was strong enough to stay allllllll the time in' da' room!"  
  
Bulma absorbed the information slowly, watching the figure before her turn from sorrow, to joy, to sorrow again.  
  
"I'm so sorry granpa'" Goku whimpered before turning away from Bulma and standing, he began to walk away.  
  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Bulma stood up also, watching the now black- haired man's hunched shoulders.  
  
"I'm going home- I'm too dangerous to be round ya'… round anybody…" Goku whimpered, a dark wet spot appearing on the dusty ground.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bulma called, grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing him round to face her. She nearly jumped back at what she saw- tears trailing down slightly red cheeks. Eyes flashing from the deepest most sorrowful black to the richest, most emotional turquoise.  
  
"How are you dangerous?" Bulma asked, hand firmly on his shoulder. She gave him a stern look before he succumbed to the deep sobs and hiccups that threatened to tear open his soul.  
  
"I - I can' halp I-it…" He wept "Tha' a- moon… so…" he bit down on his bottom lip and stiffened, both being visible to Bulma even though she was embracing him tightly.  
  
"Shh… it's OK…" Bulma reassured him. "it's just a moon"  
  
Goku stilled a bit before nodding and pulling back away from her.  
  
"I- ah- I guess… but-" He paused " but never let me look at it- please?" He asked, eyes threatening to turn into mournful waterfalls again.  
  
Bulma rubbed his shoulder briefly before giving him the best smile she could muster.  
  
"Okay Son-kun. I'll make sure, I promise… Now how abouts' we set up camp 'ay?"  
  
A brief nod and they were off to find a spot to set up a capsule house.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Auuugh… I have a Kacky throat… *kacks* Next chapter'll be out sooooooooona'! I swear! *smiles innocently* Well… I hope it'll be out soona'- it depends whether I can find that blasted manga novel or not! *growls* I know it's round somewhere…  
  
  
  
Shameless plug: Visit my website? *big watery eyes* www.geocities.com/son_nekoni  
  
(hehehehheeeeeeee-*cough**kack*)  
  
I need a coughsweet -_-' 


End file.
